Everything I Ever Wanted
by Niu
Summary: Eu podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos, sem que ele conseguisse mascará la também. Ela sempre estivera lá, mas eu não tenho idéia se ele havia percebido. Talvez não, afinal, não fosse por ela, seu disfarce seria perfeito. Mas ele nunca me enganou...'


**Everything I Ever Wanted **

* * *

_Obs: Essa fic é um presente para a Blanxe. Porque sim._

_Obs2: Fic sem betagem._

* * *

_**'I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...'  
**_

Eu podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos, sem que ele conseguisse mascará-la também. Ela sempre estivera lá, mas eu não tenho idéia se ele havia percebido. Talvez não, afinal, não fosse por ela, seu disfarce seria perfeito. Mas ele nunca me enganou; eu sabia que toda aquela felicidade e hiperatividade eram falsas. Talvez eu entendesse o motivo de ele usar essa... máscara de alegria intensa, mas isso não significava que eu aprovava. Mas significava que eu o achava alguém forte.

Na verdade, Maxwell era a pessoa mais forte que eu tivera a oportunidade de conhecer. Eu sinceramente nunca o vi cair, mesmo quando estava prestes a morrer, ele nunca desistiu. Ele nunca se cansou de extrair a parte _divertida_ de qualquer situação que estivesse e eu o admirava intensamente por isso, apesar de nunca demonstrar. Era como se ele quisesse viver cada momento e apagar aquela tristeza impressa em seus olhos, mas eu sabia que ele não havia conseguido, afinal ela ainda estava lá. E eu queria poder retira-la.

Eu o queria, isso era fato. Eu o queria para mim, queria faze-lo feliz, acima de tudo. Eu não sabia como e me achava um covarde por nunca ter tentado me aproximar dele, mas eu não sou tão forte quanto ele; eu não sei se suportaria ver desprezo naqueles olhos. Eu me contento em observa-lo e deseja-lo em segredo, mas não sei até quando meu contentamento vai ser o suficiente.

Duo... seu nome soava doce para mim, mas eu jamais tive a coragem de pronuncia-lo em voz alta. Eu não confiava em minha voz para faze-lo. E eu sabia perfeitamente bem que minha formalidade em relação à ele o incomodava imensamente, já que, como ele costumava dizer, éramos amigos e amigos não precisam de formalidades. Duo só não entendia que a formalidade é o modo mais seguro de me manter distante o suficiente dele para não acabar me deixando levar por minha fraqueza. Ele não tinha idéia de como eu lutava contra mim mesmo para me manter longe dele, era quase um exercício masoquista, já que ele estava sempre perto de mim, sempre falando comigo, me tocando, sorrindo... Será que ele sabia o quanto aquilo me afetava?

Lutar ao seu lado era uma honra para mim. Duo não tinha medo de nada e isso me impressionava ilimitadamente. Ele prezava não só pela própria vida, mas pela de seus amigos, grupo ao qual eu estava incluindo, o que me honrava ainda mais. Era tão... reconfortante saber que ele sentia algo por mim, mesmo que fosse apenas o sentimento de amizade. Era bom saber que eu ocupava pelo menos uma parte pequena de seus pensamentos.

- Hey, Wuffie, você não vem jantar?

Eu fui retirado de minha meditação ao ouvir-lhe a voz, baixa, com medo de me irritar, apesar de ele não abrir mão daquele apelido ridículo. E realmente me irritava quando ele acabava com a minha concentração; eu preciso dela para me manter forte e seguro, longe dele. Mas ele sempre parece querer quebrar essa barreira que construí com tanto cuidado e isso me amedronta.

- Não está vendo que eu estou ocupado, Maxwell? – Perguntei, rispidamente, querendo que ele fosse logo embora dali e seu cheiro parasse de intoxicar meus pensamentos.

- Ah, não seja tão ranzinza, Wuffie... a comida está na mesa! Vamos logo que eu to com fome e você sabe que Quatre não deixa ninguém comer enquanto todos não estiverem à mesa!

E ele me tocou. Sua mão envolveu firmemente meu braço nu, puxando-me para que eu me levantasse e o seguisse, aquele belo sorriso despontando em seus lábios e quase fazendo com que eu me perdesse nele. O arrepio que ameaçava me tomar foi oprimido com sucesso, enquanto eu me livrava de sua mão rudemente, podendo ver, mesmo que por meio segundo, um brilho magoado tomar-lhe os olhos e seu sorriso vacilar. E me arrependi imediatamente de te-lo feito, mesmo ele tendo se recomposto e começado a tagarelar sobre o que Winner havia preparado. Eu sou um imbecil! Mas eu não podia correr o risco de deixa-lo perceber o quando ele me afetava.

Sentamo-nos a mesa e eu o vi servir-se com pressa, comendo rapidamente e me deixando preocupado. Comer naquela velocidade o faria mal...

- Maxwell, a comida não vai fugir de você. – Eu disse, na tentativa de faze-lo parar.

- Eu sei! – Ele respondeu, sorrindo com a boca cheia e me fazendo rolar os olhos. Realmente, modos era algo que ele não tinha, mas eu o achava ainda mais adorável por isso.

- Então pra que a pressa? Você vai passar mal!

- Relaxa, Wu-man. – Ele retrucou, voltando a comer na mesma velocidade e me deixando irritado. Será que ele não via o quanto estava sendo inconseqüente? Mas eu sabia que não adiantaria replicar, ele não ia me ouvir.

- Faça como quiser, mas não diga que não avisei. – Disse, voltando a minha atenção para meu próprio prato e tentando desligar-me dele.

Após o jantar, dirigi-me para a sala, a fim de ver algum filme e me distrair de meus pensamentos. Duo me seguiu, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá, enquanto Winner ocupava a poltrona no canto da sala. Yui e Barton estavam em missão, logo toda a atenção de Duo era voltada à mim e à me atazanar. Ele tinha um prazer sádico em me atormentar e as vezes eu realmente pensava que ele sabia o quanto me afetava, apesar de não ter certeza de nada.

E ele estava próximo demais. Seu ombro tocava o meu, enquanto ele passava os canais da televisão com o controle remoto. E escolheu então algum filme aleatório e violento, bem à estilo Maxwell, que me fez sorrir imperceptivelmente; ele parecia ter gosto por violência e ação e aquilo era realmente estranho, apesar de eu não vê-lo como um sanguinário.

Meia hora depois, talvez pelo teor violento do filme, Winner pediu licença e disse que ia se retirar, enquanto Duo pedia para apagasse a luz da sala ao sair. E a penumbra, juntamente com o calor do corpo dele, não estava me fazendo bem. Minha mente começou a vagar, assim como o canto de meus olhos, observando-o atentamente. Ele era lindo, sem sombra de duvidas. Seus traços eram suaves, apesar de mostrarem toda sua masculinidade de uma forma mais delicada. E seus cabelos... eu queria saber qual era a textura daqueles fios, como deveria ser vê-los soltos e sentir-lhes o perfume. Por Nataku, eu estava realmente perdido.

Foi então que eu senti uma de suas mãos tocar meu joelho, hesitante, e meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, assim como um arrepio tomou meu corpo sem que eu pudesse evita-lo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Maxwell? – Eu perguntei, olhando-o de forma confusa, mas não fazendo qualquer esforço para retirar a mão dele que se encontrava em mim. Na verdade, eu não queria que ela saísse.

- Tocando você. – Ele respondeu, com a voz rouca, me fazendo corar intensamente. O que tudo aquilo significava?

- Por quê? – Perguntei, deixando clara a minha confusão.

- Porque eu quero. – Ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim e eu não me distanciei nem evitei a aproximação, deixando minha fraqueza me guiar. – Você estava me observando, 'Fei. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Era uma afirmação e eu me perguntava como ele percebera isso.

- E daí? – Eu murmurei, percebendo-o sorrir.

- Eu acho que já está na hora de você deixar sua mascara cair, Wufei Chang. Porque eu não agüento mais segurar a minha no lugar.

Ele disse, sequer me dando tempo de processar o que havia escutado, tomando minha boca na dele num beijo nada gentil. Eu arregalei os olhos a principio, mas meu corpo foi mais forte que minha razão e minhas mãos moveram-se por vontade própria, adentrando-lhe os cabelos e aprofundando o beijo.

Duo era doce, doce e quente, e eu achei que esse era mais um de meus sonhos. Mas eu sabia que era real, eu _sentia_ isso. O calor dele se misturava ao meu, fazendo-me querer cada vez mais contato com aquele corpo que eu tanto desejava. E ele parecia sentir o mesmo, pois suas mãos desceram de meu rosto para meus ombros, acariciando-me suavemente e me causando arrepios de prazer. Há quanto tempo eu não sonhei sentir aquelas mãos em mim? Era quase surreal...

Eu interrompi o beijo, precisando respirar, olhando-o nos olhos intensamente. E naqueles olhos eu pude ver desejo e insegurança, como se ele temesse que eu fosse repeli-lo depois de te-lo beijado tão intensamente. E aquilo me fez sorrir; eu não imaginava um Duo inseguro, mas saber desse fato me fazia deseja-lo ainda mais. E eu o puxei novamente contra mim, sentindo o gosto de seus lábios novamente e descendo minhas mãos por suas costas. Por Nataku, como era bom acariciá-lo! A firmeza de seus músculos, a perfeição com que seu corpo se moldava às minhas mãos... e eu queria mais. Eu queria sentir a textura de sua pele e seu gosto, queria o corpo dele contra o meu, queria sentir meus braços à sua volta, prendendo-o em mim.

E ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos, pois deitou-se de costas no sofá, puxando-me de encontro à si, enquanto meu corpo acomodava-se ao dele. Ele afastou as pernas, abrigando-me entre elas e fazendo com que o contato fosse ainda maior. E eu o queria tanto...

- Me beija... – Ele pediu num sussurro, arrancando o prendedor de meu cabelo e adentrando meus fios com ambas as mãos, enquanto eu o beijava intensamente.

E eu fiz o mesmo com ele, apesar de ser difícil desfazer sua trança. Mas Duo me ajudou, levantando a cabeça e me deixando correr os dedos por seus cabelos, a fim de terminar de solta-los. E eu tive de parar e sustentar-me em meus cotovelos para observa-lo. Nataku... Duo era perfeito. Os cabelos espalhados pelo sofá, boa parte indo ao chão, enquanto sua respiração estava difícil e seus lábios rosados. Ele afastava meus cabelos de meus olhos, acariciando minha face com um olhar terno estampado em seus olhos. Seria possível que ele retribuísse o que eu sentia por ele? Aquele olhar... eu quis acreditar que aquele olhar significasse o que eu desejava, mas não ousei perguntar; eu não queria afasta-lo de mim logo agora.

Duo mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto eu continuava a observa-lo atentamente e eu me perguntei o que se passava por sua cabeça, até ouvir novamente sua voz.

- Faz amor comigo, Wufei... – Ele disse e sua voz estava repleta de desejo, enquanto ele puxava mais meu corpo contra o dele, fazendo-me sentir com ainda mais clareza sua excitação.

Eu grunhi; não sabia o que dizer, não havia sido uma pergunta. E então eu me levantei de cima de seu corpo, suspirando alto e o vendo olhar-me desesperado. E eu sorri, não querendo que ele achasse que eu o havia rejeitado. Sai do sofá e segurei sua mão, puxando-o e vendo seu olhar confuso. E, quando ele já estava de pé à minha frente, eu o segurei firmemente pela cintura, jogando-o sobre meu ombro e o carregando até seu quarto.

- Hey! – Ele protestou, rindo e me fazendo rir também.

Eu abri a porta e a fechei com a mão livre, trancando-a atras de nós. Deitei Duo delicadamente na cama, voltando a observa-lo e acaricia-lo, enquanto seus suspiros me guiavam. Levantei sua blusa, arrancando-a rispidamente e perdendo o fôlego assim que meus olhos depararam-se com a imagem diante de mim. Lindo... Meus lábios tomaram-lhe o pescoço num beijo delicado, enquanto suas mãos voltavam a adentrar meus cabelos. Minha língua saboreava-lhe a pele sem pressa alguma, descendo vagarosamente para seu peito e tomado um de seus mamilos rosados. E meus dentes o prenderam, fazendo-o gemer, deleitando-me com seus sons. Eu queria faze-lo gemer mais, faze-lo perder o controle e gritar meu nome... eu queria faze-lo meu.

- Mais forte. – Ele pediu, fazendo com que meus dentes aprisionassem com ainda mais força o mamilo que eu degustava.

Eu percebi que ele tentava tirar minha blusa e o deixei, separando meus lábios de seu corpo e permitindo a passagem da peça por minha cabeça. Suas mãos quentes então acariciaram minha pele vagarosamente, puxando-me para um beijo. Meu corpo estava quase inteiramente em contato com o dele, mas eu queria mais. Eu _precisava _de mais. Minhas mãos foram se tornando mais ousadas, desabotoando-lhe a calça enquanto meus lábios voltavam a explorar-lhe o corpo cada vez mais famintos. Minha mão adentrou-lhe a calça, tocando-lhe a excitação e ouvindo-o gemer alto enquanto eu o acariciava. Eu parei de beijar-lhe o corpo então para observar o que fazia; minhas mãos deslizavam por seu comprimento vagarosamente, sentindo-lhe a textura e o calor. Meu dedo acariciou-lhe a ponta, arrancando um gemido alto daqueles lábios perfeitos, enquanto ele me olhava sem piscar. E aquilo me excitou ainda mais. Tomei-o em minha boca, sentindo seu gosto imediatamente, enquanto ele gemia ainda mais alto e jogava a cabeça para trás, agarrando os lençóis da cama com força. Minha língua deslizava por seu corpo, provando-o, fazendo-o se arrepiar e gemer meu nome, me deixando louco de desejo.

- Wufei, por favor... – Ele implorou, fazendo-me erguer a cabeça e solta-lo.

- Por favor o que, Duo? – Eu percebi que seus olhos se arregalaram quando eu disse seu primeiro nome, para depois estreitarem-se novamente, suas mãos puxando-me pelos cabelos para um beijo faminto.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim. – Ele disse, sussurrando em meu ouvido assim que o beijo foi rompido.

Eu engoli em seco, quase perdendo meu auto-controle. Ele sorriu para mim, livrando-se de meu corpo e abrindo a gaveta, voltando a deitar-se e tirando o resto de suas roupas, enquanto eu tentava ajuda-lo. Mas suas mãos me pararam, enquanto ele me olhava nos olhos.

- Não... eu quero que você só me observe.

E foi o que eu fiz, vendo-o voltar a se deitar e abrir as pernas. E aquela visão me tirou todo o ar, enquanto ele se preparava para mim. Eu via seus dedos entrando e saindo de si, deixando-me tremulo e fraco, querendo que fossem os meus, querendo toca-lo e sentir-lhe o calor, mas não ousando me aproximar mais. Foi enquanto que tirei minhas calças, vendo-o olhar para meu corpo nu com luxuria, enquanto seus dedos iam mais fundo dentro de si e ele gemia meu nome. Eu não agüentava mais só observar, eu _precisava_ fazer algo antes que enlouquecesse de desejo. E ele sentiu isso, pois parou de se tocar, deixando-me observa-lo por mais alguns instantes.

- Vai ficar só olhando? – Ele provocou, um sorriso malicioso delineando-se por seus lábios.

Foi a autorização que eu estava esperando. Tomei o frasco de sua mão, cobrindo meu corpo com seu conteúdo, preparando-me para toma-lo. Eu não queria machucar Duo, isso nunca, e eu esperava que realmente não o fizesse.

Tomei seus lábios num beijo delicado, enquanto ajustava-me entre suas pernas e sentia-me deslizar para dentro de si, suprimindo um gemido em meio ao beijo. E eu entrava em seu corpo de forma vagarosa, abusando do resto de meu controle, enquanto ele mordia meu lábio com força para não gemer. E eu rompi o beijo, olhando-o nos olhos e esperando ver dor. Mas não foi só o que vi; eu percebi que ele sentia prazer em meio à dor. E suas mãos seguraram-me pelos quadris, puxando-me com força para dentro de seu corpo e gemendo alto. Eu não me movi, esperando-o se acostumar comigo, mas Duo não parecia concordar com a minha preocupação, apertando as unhas em meus quadris e movendo-se de contra mim.

- Duo... – Eu sussurrei. – Eu não quero te machucar...

- Shh... mova-se, Wufei. Eu quero sentir você... – Ele disse, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha e me fazendo quase perder o resto de meu controle.

Eu me movi vagarosamente a principio, gemendo baixo, enquanto ele agarrava meus cabelos e me beijava rudemente. O prazer que eu sentia por estar dentro dele quase me cegava, mas eu me mantive sóbrio, saindo parcialmente de seu corpo para adentrá-lo novamente de forma brusca. Duo gritou meu nome, pedindo por mais, implorando para que eu o tornasse meu. Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo. Meus movimentos tornaram-se cada vez mais intensos, fazendo-me gemer juntamente à ele, enquanto minhas mãos agarravam-lhe uma das coxas, levando-a à minha cintura e a apertando com força, deixando-lhe uma marca. Ele gritou novamente quando meu corpo tocou-lhe um ponto dentro de si, fazendo com que ele me puxasse novamente de encontro ao seu corpo. E então eu comecei a masturba-lo, sabendo que não duraria muito tempo, querendo que ele atingisse seu ápice junto à mim.

- Wufei... – Ele murmurou, repetindo meu nome enquanto me puxava para mais um beijo.

- Duo...

Ele atingiu seu clímax segundos depois de ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado em seu ouvido, puxando-me contra seu corpo e gemendo. O meu foi em seguida, ao ver a expressão de prazer estampada em sua face. Eu desabei em cima dele, sendo acolhido por seus braços num abraço apertado.

- Eu te amo... – Ele sussurrou para mim depois de longos minutos, fechando os olhos em seguida e dormindo imediatamente, sequer esperando minha resposta.

Eu sai de seu corpo, sentindo-me tremulo. Duo me amava... Duo era meu. Deitei-me ao seu lado, envolvendo-o com meus braços e tentando fazer minha mente se acalmar. Ele me amava...

- Eu também te amo, Duo... – Admiti para meu adormecido amante o que eu não havia tido coragem de admitir para mim mesmo por muito tempo.

Eu o amava. Na verdade, eu o amava mais que minha própria vida e eu acho que, pela primeira vez, eu me senti realmente completo.

- Eu te amo muito...

E eu esperava poder apagar aquela tristeza de seus olhos.

_**'The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away...'**_

_**  
**__**

* * *

Continua?**_


End file.
